1. Field
This application relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to network authentication.
2. Introduction
Communication networks enable users to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Communication networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a wide area, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks may be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), a metropolitan area network (MAN), a local area network (LAN), or a personal area network (PAN). Communication networks also differ according to the switching technique and/or routing technique employed to interconnect the various network apparatuses and devices. For example, a communication network may use circuit switching, packet switching, or some combination of the two. Communication networks can differ according to the type of physical media employed for transmission. For example, a communication network may support wired communication, wireless communication, or both types of communication. Communication networks can also use different sets of communication protocols. Examples of such communication protocols include the Internet protocol (IP) suite, synchronous optical networking (SONET) protocols, and Ethernet protocols.
In general, wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, or other frequency bands. Consequently, wireless networks are better adapted to facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment as compared to fixed, wired networks. For example, wireless networks readily support network elements that are mobile and have dynamic connectivity needs. The use of wireless networks also may be preferred for scenarios where it is desirable to provide a network architecture having an ad hoc topology, rather than a fixed topology.
A wireless network may be deployed over a defined geographical area to provide various types of services (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to users within that geographical area. In a typical implementation, one or more access points are deployed to provide wireless connectivity for access terminals (e.g., STAs) that are operating within the geographical area served by the wireless network.
Some types of wireless networks employ relays. In general, a relay may be used to extend the coverage of an access point. Thus, in some aspects, a relay will include functionality similar to an access point (e.g., for communicating with access terminals) and functionality similar to an access terminal (e.g., for communicating with an access point).
Conventional relay designs (e.g., relay networks supported in Zigbee, Z-wave, etc.) employ a personal-mode of security. In some aspects, a personal mode of security means that a given access terminal's password is known to the access point (or the relay) that serves the access terminal. Thus, security is provided on a link-to-link basis.